Me pertenece
by hinatakazami
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto creia que ella era de èl, y eso nunca iba a cambiar -Teme ¿porque me robaste lo unico que siempre fue mio?.</html>


Holaaaaaaaaaa.

Aqui reportandome con un nuevo one shot.

Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran Kishimoto (pero juro que Gaara algun dia sera mio muajajaja)

* * *

><p><strong>Me pertenece.<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki se caracterizaba por ser un chico amable, confiable, impulsivo pero entregado a la protección de sus amigos y aldea, un shinobi peculiar pero realmente fuerte – incluso podría considerarse que es el más fuerte en todo el mundo ninja- un ser humano extraordinario.

_Un ser humano con remordimientos._

Cuando el rubio cumplió su promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke se sintió feliz, en paz, juntos habían acabado con Madara y salvado al mundo de su destrucción, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad y el camino a convertirse en Hokage era cada vez mas y mas corto, si, su vida al fin tenía sentido, al fin había alcanzado el reconocimiento que siempre quiso y de paso se había convertido en un hombre realmente fuerte.

Todo lo que se había propuesto lo había logrado, hasta lo que nunca creyó poder hacer suyo, el corazón de Sakura Haruno ahora le pertenecía a él, la joven peli rosa le confesó entre lagrimas y pedidos de perdón que lo amaba, le dijo las palabras que siempre le habían pertenecido a su amigo y esta vez Naruto supo que eran reales, el oji azul sabia que ella decía la verdad, en medio ya no estaba el salvar a el Uchiha, solo eran ellos dos y el amor que ahora se profesaban mutuamente, por muy loco que sonara su vida era color de _rosa._

Ahora bien tras pasar un año del regreso del moreno a la aldea, en Naruto empezó a surgir un sentimiento que se acercaba mucho al _odio_ –aunque él no lo tenía muy claro- y todo por ella, pero no, el no la odiaba a ella odiaba el que formara un _ellos _con _otro._

Después de que Hinata Hyuga se enterara de la relación de Naruto y Sakura, todos los que conocían los sentimientos de la joven, esperaban una no muy buena reacción por parte de ella, es mas muchos llegaron a esperar un huida de la aldea o algo peor , pero la heredera Hyuga los sorprendió a todos con la forma en que tomo la reciente relación, se le veía igual, su vida seguía con su ritmo normal, para ella todo era entrenar, hacerse más fuerte, misiones, ganarse el respeto de su familia y clan, es mas a la chica pareció no _importarle_ y eso era muy raro –teniendo en cuenta que casi la matan por el amor desmedido que le profesaba a el rubio-.

Si Naruto era sincero consigo mismo, cuando Sakura se le declaro, pues el no pensó en nadie más, nunca se le paso por la mente que la oji perla también le había dicho que lo amaba – y de qué manera- y tampoco se acordó que él no le había respondido – aunque a esas alturas ella ya sabría que respuesta le hubiera dado-.

En todo caso muchos pensaron que la actitud de la Hyuga era por demás extraña, se supone que el amor de su vida estaba con otra ¡por Kami! Y ella tan ¿campante, tranquila, feliz? En definitiva o se había vuelto loca o era demasiado buena para interponerse en medio de la feliz pareja.

Cumplido un año del regreso del Uchiha a Konoha, Naruto y Sakura decidieron celebrarlo, reuniendo en un nuevo bar de la aldea a los que antiguamente eran conocidos como los 9 novatos, incluyendo también a Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y al equipo Gay, toda la familia se había reunido, sin que ninguno se imaginara la sorpresa que recibirían en esa noche.

Todos ya se encontraban en aquel bar, todos menos el "festejado" y la hermosa oji perla, Neji había dicho que ella no se encontraba en la mansión cuando él salió así que supuso que no demoraría, pero los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos aparecía, ya harto de esperar Naruto decidió levantarse e ir a buscarlos, cuando despego su trasero de la silla y se dispuso a irse, Uchiha Sasuke apareció en el campo visual de todos ¡de la mano de una sonrojada Hinata Hyuga! El aliento de todos los presentes se detuvo ¿estaban viendo bien o el alcohol ya les había hecho efecto?- cosa que era imposible pues no habían ni tomado más de dos cervezas mientras esperaban-.

Al ver la cara de todos Sasuke bufo molesto, mientras arqueaba una ceja, Hinata muerta de la pena por tener la mirada de todos clavadas en ella lentamente se escondió detrás del Uchiha, provocando que todos parpadearan gracias a la mala mirada que les lanzo Sasuke.

Después de unas reacciones un tanto exageradas –refiérase a Neji , Kiba e Ino- las exclamaciones de emoción de Ten Ten y Lee y las miradas sorprendidas pero felices de los demás, los públicamente novios se sentaron a disfrutar de la noche. Mientras se aguantaban la lluvia de preguntas sobre su relación, a las cuales Hinata se sonrojaba y contestaba entre tartamudeos y el moreno se conformaba con mirar feo y soltar un "hmpt", en fin la noche termino por ser muy divertida, menos para _él, _aunque nadie pareció percatarse.

Cuando Naruto los vio cogidos de la mano, ella sonrojada y el con su cara de hielo, algo en él se removió, saber de aquella relación fue peor que un balde de agua helada y en toda la noche un sentimiento extraño –para el- no lo dejo disfrutar de la alegría que tenían todos, es mas aunque trato de disimularlo sus dientes se apretaban al igual que sus puños y tenía unas ganas de darle un sonoro golpe en el rostro a Sasuke, pero ¿Por qué?

Con el pasar del tiempo, ese mismo que parecía su enemigo, Naruto empezó a sentir un especial _resentimiento_ por su amigo y a su cabeza no llegaba ninguna razón –no una coherente- al verlo con la Hyuga su cuerpo ardía en furia, no entendía por qué su chacra se revolvía de una manera peligrosa cuando Hinata iba al campo de entrenamiento que ellos usaban para invitar a almorzar al oji negro, no comprendía porque sentía que _odiaba _a su amigo.

En las noches su rubia cabeza lo atormentaba con las palabras que la peli azul le dedico cuando intento salvarlo de las manos de Pain, el "te amo" más sincero que alguien le hubiera dedicado –siendo ese el primero – el rostro de una Hinata lleno de genuina preocupación, y luego el remordimiento se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Cuando él se entero de los sentimientos que la Hyuga le profesaba no hizo nada ¡nada! Es mas en llegado momento pensó que él se había imaginado aquella declaración, nunca la busco para agradecerle o preguntarle como se encontraba, no, el no hizo nada, no por temor, no porque no le interesara los sentimientos de ella, solo que en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la situación en la que se encontraba su casi hermano, ese mismo que en momentos como ese se arrepentía de haber salvado.

Y aquel pensamiento lo hacía sentir un _bastardo_ ¿Qué culpa tenia Sasuke de fijarse en Hinata? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella estuviera con otro? ¿Qué no tenía derecho a ser feliz? El había seguido con su vida sin pararse a pensar en la de la Hyuga, siguió con su mundo de felicidad al lado de Sakura, y ahora que ella era feliz en lo único que el podía pensar era en deshacer aquel romance, _ era un maldito egoísta._

Pero aun algo no le quedaba claro, se supone que él nunca amo a Hinata, siempre estuvo enamorado de la rosadita, entonces ¿Por qué carajos se sentía celoso cuando veía el hermoso brillo en las lunas de Hinata cuando Sasuke la tomaba de la mano? Porque si, eran celos lo que sentía, ya no era tan inocente como lo había sido de niño, aquel sentimiento era el que lo hacía querer golpear a Sasuke y encerar a Hinata en su apartamento para jamás dejarla salir y recordarle a quien fue el que siempre ella amo.

¡Por una mierda! Ella lo había amado a el primero, Hinata siempre lo quiso a él, mientras todas las demás Vivian pendientes del Uchiha, la peli azul siempre estuvo con él, detrás de él – cosa distinta es que él no se hubiera dado cuenta- Hinata se sonrojaba a niveles insospechados por él , se desmayaba por tenerlo demasiado cerca, lo escuchaba y nunca, nunca lo hizo sentir _inferior_, al contrario ella lo animaba, no con mentiras o falsos halagos.

_Eres un orgulloso perdedor._

Y por fin supo definir qué era lo que le provocaba esos infundados celos cuando veía a esas dos pálidas manos enredar sus dedos, era el físico y puro sentimiento de pertenencia.

Tan sencillo como eso Hyuga Hinata le pertenecía, siempre había sido así, ella siempre fue de él y por más egoísta que sonara el no iba a permitir que eso cambiara ¡no señor! Se encargaría personalmente de recordarle porque ella siempre lo prefirió a él.

Como todo problema tenia solución, la de le era muy sencilla _sacar a Uchiha Sasuke del medio, _si Naruto lograba que el Uchiha _dejara de jugar a ser novios _con Hinata –excusa que se había metido en la cabeza para justificar aquella relación- todo volvería a la normalidad, ella seguiría con su vida _sola_, el volvería a su mundo rosa y el moreno se podría entretener con las muchas mujeres que lo perseguían.

_Era un maldito egoísta._

…**..**

…**.**

…

**.**

Cuando Sasuke llego al campo de entrenamiento del antiguo equipo 7se sorprendió –aunque seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre- de que solo su rubio amigo estuviera ahí- el oji negro había notado un tanto extraño en los últimos meses a el Uzumaki, es mas estaba seguro que este lo evitaba- pero bueno eso era harina de otro costal, ¿Dónde estaba su antiguo sensei y la peli rosa?

-Dobe y los demás- exteriorizando sus pensamientos, el moreno camino lentamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, hacia el Uzumaki, pero un kunay –que el esquivo fácilmente- lo hizo parar su marcha.

-Que mierdas…- frente a el Uzumaki Naruto lo miraba con lo que el interpreto era _rencor_, sin acabar de creérselo, Sasuke parpadeo ¿era ese su amigo? O acaso estaba viendo mal, no el chacra que se sentía sin duda era el del rubio, entonces ¿Por qué mierdas lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo?

-Teme- su voz salió ronca desde su garganta, todo se solucionaría con convencer a Sasuke y si para eso tenía que pelear con el que así fuera, total no era la primera vez que solucionaban todo a los golpes.

-Que carajos te pasa- Sasuke le lanzo una mala mirada que el rubio ignoro olímpicamente, caminando unos tres largos pasos e irguiéndose totalmente, Naruto quedo a una distancia prudente de su amigo, ambos mirándose fijamente.

-Aléjate de ella- en otras circunstancias Naruto no sería tan directo, pero esas no eran precisamente circunstancias normales.

-¿Qué?- sin saber a qué venía la advertencia, Sasuke endureció la mirada ¿de qué hablaba el oji azul?

-No te hagas el idiota y aléjate de ella- bueno pensó Sasuke definitivamente el ramen le había podrido el cerebro a el rubio que se alejara de ella ¿a quién carajos se refería?

-Mira dobe – Sasuke adelanto un pie para dar vuelta y marcharse – si tienes problemas con Sakura no te vengas a desquitar conmigo- tomándolo por el lado más lógico el Uchiha termino de voltearse dándole la espalda a Naruto, el cual frunció el seño y saco una nueva kunay que arrojo sin miramientos directo a la cabeza del moreno.

-Te volviste loco- de una finta a la derecha, Sasuke esquivo el arma, nuevamente volteo dispuesto a enfrentar a el Uzumaki.

-No, solo quiero que te alejes de ella-

-¿Qué me aleje de quien?- finalmente arto, el Uchiha siseo de manera peligrosa la pregunta.

-De Hinata-chan- el rubio lo soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima, lo que provoco que Sasuke abriera un tanto más de lo normal los ojos sorprendido.

-Tu no la quieres- cambiando su peso de un pie a otro y cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca el Uzumaki continuo-solo estás jugando con ella.

-Hmpt- Sasuke sonrió socarrón- tu que sabes.

-Te conozco, tu solo te amas a ti mismo, eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en su bienestar- el oji negro arqueo una ceja y continuo sonriendo de la misma manera, valla no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a el Uzumaki.

-Te refieres a mi-su semblante se volvió a tornar tan inexpresivo como siempre- o te estás describiendo a ti mismo, te diste cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

-Teme-

-Que te duele más, que este conmigo o que haya superado el amor que supuestamente te tenia- tan cruel como siempre el peli negro arremetió contra el rubio.

-Ella me ama-

-Te amaba amigo, tiempo pasado- en su fuero interno el Uchiha se preguntaba si de verdad estaba teniendo esa extraña conversación con el rubio, mira que la situación era por demás bizarra.

-Teme- por un momento el Uchiha pudo ver como la tristeza se apoderaba del semblante de el rubio, pero en ese mismo instante eso desapareció dando paso a un rostro realmente furioso -¿Por qué me robaste lo único que de verdad siempre fue mío?

La pregunta tuvo la cualidad de descolocarlo, era dolor lo que sintió salir de la boca de su amigo, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no era feliz con Sakura o quería tener a Hinata como plato de segunda mesa –pensar en eso lo hizo fruncir el seño y apretar dolorosamente los puños- Hinata era de él, solo de él, ella lo amaba y el a ella, Sasuke sabía que él no le había robado nada a nadie, otra cosa era que Naruto se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y se creyera el cuento de que la oji luna le pertenecía.

-Naruto yo no te robe nada- Sasuke nunca se había caracterizado por irse por las ramas, entre más rápido le aclarara las cosas mejor – en primera tu elegiste a Sakura por encima de Hinata- el rubio abrió la boca para contradecirlo pero la cerro, que tenía que decir en su defensa, nada, el tenía razón.

-Y en segunda tu seguiste con tu vida, ¿Qué ella no tenía el mismo derecho?

-Pero, pero ella me ama yo lo sé- tan terco como siempre Naruto siguió con su idea de "yo tengo la razón"- no se le pudo olvidar en tan poco tiempo lo que desde niña sintió por mí.

-¿Poco tiempo?- el Uchiha arqueo una ceja a un año –si no es que mas- el rubio le llamaba poco tiempo, bueno puede que tuviera un poco de razón, Hinata desde muy niña había amado a el oji azul pero logro superarlo, ella le había dicho que por Naruto siempre sentiría amor pero que ahora era de diferente manera, para ella Naruto era como su ilusión de niña, y ahora era un hermano por el que sin duda lucharía por proteger.

-En fin Sasuke- el rubio bajo sus manos a los costados, su rostro en un estado total de seriedad –solo quiero decirte que te alejes de ella por las buenas, no quiero tener que pelear contigo.

-Es eso una amenaza- si no fuera como es, Sasuke estaba seguro que se hubiera tirado al piso a reír como loco, que creía Naruto, que eso lo iba a asustar.

-Tómalo como quieras-

-Hmpt, pues tendremos que pelear aquí y ahora, porque aunque me ofrecieran resucitar a todo mi clan, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás me alejare de ella- y Sasuke no hablaba por hablar, Hyuga Hinata había sido y es la única mujer que lograba hacerlo sentir vivo, con solo mirarlo lograba encenderle el cuerpo y el alma, ella era la única mujer por la que él era capaz de sentir verdadero amor.

Al escucharlo el cuerpo del rubio se tenso al completo, era cierto, Uchiha Sasuke amaba a la peli azul, tan real como que la gravedad existe, pero eso no cambiaba sus planes en nada ¿verdad? No, Hinata era de él, lo que pasaba era que la peli azul estaba confundida y _dolida, _el solo tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, no estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario su actuar era correcto, si Hinata estaba confundida, eso quería decir que no amaba a su amigo y el a la larga terminaría sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, le estaba haciendo un favor a Sasuke.

_Si, un maldito egoísta._

-Entonces que así sea- a una velocidad sorprendente para cualquiera-menos para el Uchiha-el rubio se lanzo a él con puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro, con la palma al frente Sasuke alzo su mano y freno el puño, mientras se agachaba y con la otra mano golpeaba el estomago del rubio, quien salto hacia atrás para evitar recibir de lleno el golpe.

Sin perder tiempo el oji negro se lanzo al rubio, que no alcanzo a reponerse del salto anterior y como resultado recibió una tremenda patada en todo el estomago que lo mando a volar.

-¿Qué, eso es todo?- con clara superioridad, Sasuke se dirigió a su amigo, Naruto lo miro feo.

-Di lo que quieras- parándose y escupiendo un poco de sangre, el rubio volvió al ataque – kage bushin no jutsu- al instante tres clones aparecieron frente al él, el Uchiha desenvaino su katana, un primer clon se lanzo a el, el oji negro esquivo cada uno de los ataques, el primer clon se agacho y de la nada salió un segundo que salto en el aire y le estrelló una patada en el costado derecho de su rostro, arrastrándolo unos siete metros por el suelo.

-Maldito- recuperándose el Uchiha arremetió contra el segundo clon, que quedo perdido ante la velocidad del oji negro y desapareció en un puf, gracias a que el moreno lo atravesó con su espada desde atrás, el primer clon trato de darle una patada sin éxito ya que Sasuke insuflo chacra en su espada y le corto la cabeza al pobre.

-Bueno y ahora-

-Rasengan- mientras sus dos clones entretenían al moreno, Naruto preparaba con el tercer clon su emblemática técnica, el clon desapareció y el rubio corrió hacia su amigo, mientras el Uchiha abría los ojos una tercera parte más de lo normal ¿estaba pensando Naruto atacarlo con el rasengan? Claro que si, o sino el rubio no estaría corriendo hacia el dispuesto a estallarle de lleno ese ataque.

-Chidori- activando su sharingan –que no había querido utilizar, por según el pelear de igual a igual con el rubio- y arrojando de mala manera su espada por el aire, el peli negro reunió chacra en su mano derecha, si Naruto quería lastimarlo de verdad pues él no se iba a quedar atrás.

Aunque fueran amigos _los mejores._

A unos cinco pasos de impactarse ambos sus técnicas, una conocida voz los hizo detenerse.

-¿Q-que hacen?- ambos parpadearon confundidos, luego se irguieron y desaparecieron sus técnicas en sus manos, voltearon su mirada a donde aquella vocecita se dejo oír.

A paso vacilante y dudoso la oji luna se acerco a los dos hombres, que la miraban fijamente –cosa que la puso nerviosa- al estar a tres pasos de ellos su ceño se frunció y abrió la boca.

-que hacían- Naruto desvió la mirada y Sasuke gruño –d-digo me pareció a mi o no estaban entrenando- el Uchiha se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano dispuesto a irse de una buena vez de aquel lugar, pero Hinata no se dejo, para ella ahí había algo raro.

-No es nada Hinata-chan- viendo la clara preocupación en los ojos de la heredera , el rubio intento explicarse –solo nos dejamos llevar por…..- pero el pequeño grito que soltó la Hyuga lo hizo callarse.

-Sasuke –kun estas herido- el oji negro clavo su mirada en ella ¿herido? Que el supiera no tenía nada, luego sintió algo cálido bajarle por la mejilla, se llevo una de sus manos a ese lugar, la miro y vio que era sangre, frunció el seño y soltó un "no es nada", Hinata lo tomo de nuevo de la mano y lo sentó en el pasto, luego saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio la mejilla con delicadeza- típica en ella- hasta que solo quedo una línea roja y para sorpresa de los dos hombres, beso la mejilla del moreno en un gesto bastante tierno que logro estremecer a el Uchiha.

Y como si ahí hiciera mal tercio, Naruto sintió el dolor posarse en sus ojos, ¿confundida Hinata? No, para nada, en las lunas de la peli azul se leía a leguas lo enamorada que estaba del Uchiha, se veía a distancia que ella tenía sus sentimientos bien en claro, el equivocado era él, el confundido era él, si bien era cierto que Hinata lo amo a el primero fue el mismo el que se encargo de matar ese sentimiento en ella, nunca se tomo el trabajo de conocer y entender a Hyuga Hinata.

Mierda como dolía saber la verdad, como dolía saber que perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella, amaba a Sakura, pero, pero por Hinata, por ella sentía cosas demasiados fuertes como para darles nombre, pero ya todo estaba perdido, se había jurado a si mismo recordarle el amor que siempre le tuvo, pero ahora no quería hacerlo.

Por que imaginarse esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas por su egoísmo, no era precisamente la imagen que quería de ella- y el estaba seguro que esa sería la reacción de ella- no, él quería conservar la imagen que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos –claro que quitándole a Sasuke- Hinata Hyuga sonriendo de una manera realmente hermosa mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla a el moreno,_ como hubiera querido ser el al que la peli azul acariciara de aquella manera._

-Dobe- parándose del suelo y tendiéndole una mano a su novia para que lo imitara el Uchiha se dirigió al Uzumaki- entonces…..

-No- y sin decir nada mas Naruto dio la vuelta y se marcho, Hinata que no entendía nada intento detenerlo pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, ella busco la mirada de él para entender, pero el peli negro tenia la vista fija en el camino por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

-Estará bien – luego se volteo hacia ella, tomo uno de sus largos mechones y se lo enredo en los dedos – solo necesita aclarar algunas cosas- Hinata seguía tan confundida como al principio, Sasuke solo sonrió y la beso, dejándole a la peli azul la mente en blanco, solo sintiendo los tibios labios de el hombre que le había robado el corazón.

…**..**

…**..**

**..**

**.**

Alejándose de la vista del moreno y de la Hyuga, Naruto camino con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose como un idiota.

Para el rubio esa escena fue tan clara como el agua, ahí el ya no tenía nada que hacer, sin saber por qué sintió que la había perdido para siempre –aunque ella en realidad nunca fue de el- pero para el oji azul el hacho de reconocerlo y aceptarlo no dejaba de hacerlo doloroso.

_Muy doloroso._

* * *

><p>Bueno y eso fue todo.<p>

Gracias de antemano por leerlo.

Dudas, sugerencias, las pueden dejar en un comentario (es gratis)

Se despide HinataKazami.


End file.
